Infinity War Epilogue: I Don't Understand
by cornholio4
Summary: Massive spoilers for Avengers Infinity War. Thanos laments after not understanding something. Oneshot Drabble.


**I had to write this after seeing the movie today, loved it but it left me depressed...**

Thanos didn't know how long he had been lying on the field of this farm but he didn't seem to care. At first the content, happy that he accomplished his destiny. The entire universe was now balanced, as it should be.

He had made sacrifices including the lives of all of his adopted children, most heartbreaking for him was that he had to personally sacrifice his favourite daughter Gamora. However it was worth it in the end to save the Universe from suffering the same fate that had befallen his home of Titan.

He had used the Time Stone to glance into the prosperous future, thought he could glance at the universe at what it would be about a thousand years ago.

However concern and confusion grew at he glanced at a future where most of the species were extinct. There was only about a few species remaining and even then they had so few numbers they might as well be extinct.

"No, this can't be right... I saved the universe..." Thanos muttered not able to comprehend what he is looking at. This should not be happening.

He rewinded the vision he was seeing and saw what had transpired because of his power:

The species and civilisations once they were 'balanced' were in shock, anger and mourning over what had happened. They turned on eachother and other species. While the species he had overseen the balancing with his army flourished but in fear of him returning, it seemed that without knowledge of who was responsible that they wanted someone to blame and a way to bring their loved ones back.

Species not only turned on their own but wars fought back against other planets, it all turned into a universe wide war which was nothing but species killing eachother. His self had died and unable to do anything about it with him thinking that he done his destiny.

No, he can't accept this... He has all six Infinity Stones and he will use them to force the remaining species not to attack anyone. He will force the knowledge that Thanos saved them in their minds and focus on themselves.

He angrily ripped the Six stones from his broken Gauntlet and held them in the palm of his hand, he then focused his mind and... Nothing was happening...

"What? What is stopping me?" Thanos asked in confusion and fury trying to force the Stones to do his bidding.

"The one who is stopping you is you father." Said a voice and Thanos looked next to him to see the vision of Gamora as a child. "You know in the back of your mind that your plan was not going to work. You knew your 'destiny' was going to amount to the universe being of nothing. You know this future is your fault and that part of your mind is stopping you from fixing the mess you made..." Gamora told him darkly.

"No, that's not true... I have always been 100% willing to do whatever it takes to save the universe!" Thanos told her his face filling with sadness at this thought and the vision in front of him.

"Except you didn't save the universe, you destroyed it! So all the lives you killed, was it worth it?" Gamora asked with venom in her voice.

"Gamora please, I thought I knew what I was going..." Thanos begged crying at the sight of her.

"Was sacrificing me worth it father? WAS IT? WAS IT?" she asked getting in her face as Thanos cried into his hands. He had to accept she was right; there was a part of him in his mind who knew this future of nothingness was his fault and it would not let him use the Stones to try and cheat for the future that he wanted.

This was the future he sacrificed his favourite daughter for.

Hours later Clint Barton and Steve Rogers were walking towards him with the remaining Avengers not far behind. "He appeared soon just after all this people disappearing, I wanted to call you before engaging him and Laura says he spent the last few hours crying like a baby." Clint told Steve as Steve led the charge towards him.

Thanos looked at them and just chucked the six Infinity Stones to Steve without a second thought. "Take them, use the Time Stone to go back and stop this... All that I ask is that you think of bringing my daughter Gamora back. She will be on the planet Vormir." Thanos begged on his knees.

The Avengers were shock at the sight of the pathetic looking Mad Titan, Steve picked them up and told him "You have my word. I will fix everything." Steve told him and Thanos gave a laugh through his tears.

Steve found green energy bands around his hands as he was rewinding time as Thanos had time to give one last statement "you are truly a more noble man than I could ever hope to be Captain."

Soon enough he had rewritten time back to when he was holding Thanos back by the Infinity Gauntlet. He had all Six stones in his hand and grinned when he saw that Thanos' gauntlet was empty.

He then let go of it and focused his thoughts on the Stones. Bruce told them about Tony and Spider-Man being sent away to space along with a wizard. He imagined Tony, Spider-Man there along with any allies he had found. They may need it against the aliens here.

Soon enough Tony, Spider-Man, Drax, Peter Quill the Star Lord, Mantis and Doctor Stephen Strange were suddenly there in the Wakanda jungle.

"How did you... WHERE ARE MY STONES?" Thanos thundered when he finally realised his Gauntlet was suddenly empty. Now to fullfill his promise and brought Gamora back from and she suddenly appeared in the jungle confused and hugged by Star Lord when he saw her.

"Gamora... but how..." Thanos asked in confusion giving the distraction Thor needed to strike at his stomach with Stormbreaker.

Steve smiled as he then suddenly summoned Vision's Stoneless body and telepathically (using the Reality Stone) put the Mind Stone into his forehead.

"Can someone please explain what just happened?" asked Tony and Steve smiled as they still had to deal with the rest of the aliens now outraged at their master's dead body. Then they can figure out what to do with the remaining Stones.

In the now obsolete future Thanos still on the farm smiled as he faded away sharing a smile with the vision of the child Gamora next to him.


End file.
